So this is love
by OneDayMyPrinceWillCome
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after Cinderella tried on the slipper and before she got married?


**A/N: hello and welcome to my fist fanfic. I chose to do it on Cinderella because she is my all time favorite princess (which is pretty tough to achieve since I love them all) when I was young I used to watch it every single day without fail and when my uncle came over (which was often) I'd watch it again and force him to watch it too, poor guy! Anyways sorry for the background story I hope you enjoy this story! Quick Disclaimer: Walt Disney created the blocks of this story and has given my the privilege to play with them :P **

"But you see I have the other slipper" I said taking the sipper out of my apron pocket where it was hiding. The Dukes face lit up like a Christmas tree as he took the slipper from me.

"It fits!" he said as he slipped it onto my foot.

"IT FITS?" Drizella bellowed, my stepsisters huddled together on the other side of the room collapsed into a fit of rage. "SHE DANCED WITH THE PRINCE!?" I couldn't help but feel a little smug that I had done something they wanted to.

"Did you dance with the prince that night young lady?" the Duke asked my concern flittering across his previously ecstatic face. The question didn't make sense to me, why was he asking me if I had danced with the prince, obviously I had I mean the slipper fit.

"I'm just asking as precaution," he continued kneeling down so his head was level with mine "despite the evidence it is essential you answer this next question correctly, ok?"

"Ok." I said looking strait into his brown eyes with confidence despite the nerves I felt inside.

"On the night of the ball, what was the excuse you gave the prince for leaving so early?" he asked.

My mind was taken back to the wonderful night the prince and I spent together, I laughed at myself remembering what I said, he must have thought me the oddest person in the world. "I said, 'I had to leave because I hadn't even met the prince yet" I answered unable to stop from giggling at myself.

The duke broke into another huge grin "you have no idea how much the prince has wanted to see you! Please let me escort to the palace right away.

"Now you wait here and I will bring his highness." The Duke announced becoming his formal self again.

He left down a long corridor and through a very large door reaching the top of an endless ceiling. Opposite me at the end of a long red carpet sat two massive golden thrones. Looking around the room helped me realise I was not ready for this. What ever this was. I am just an average good for nothing dish maid, and that wasn't going to change. Not for anything. Besides the prince is probably going to look at me in these clothes and decide that he's not going to bother wasting his time, he'll leave and ill be sent home where my stepmother will be waiting with a suitable punishment.

There was some suffering behind the big door the Duke went out.

Why is this taking so long? What's going on behind that door? I started panicking, what if the prince decided to change his mind, and he isn't even going to meet me, I can't go back to that house I cant live with my stepfamily anymore they are only going to kill me slowly!

There was more scuffing behind the door. Who am I kidding the prince is not coming out to see me, I'm worthless, a nothing. Maybe ill just go to the docks board a boat and run away, find a new town and marry a baker. Just as I was turning around to leave the large doors on the opposite side of the room opened.

I turn around in complete surprise to see the prince. My prince. Running towards me, despite my previous panicking I found myself running towards him too. I felt all my worries slipping away and I saw only his eyes. The moment we met in the middle of the room the prince lifted me off my feet and spun me around in circles his eyes never leaving mine, his simile as if he won first price at the fair. I realised in that moment that running away on a boat and marring a baker was never an option. I was in love with the prince and I knew that nothing else would make me happy.

The prince set me down on the ground caressing my face with his hand at the same time "Are you ok?" he asked a semi confused face replacing the ecstatic one before. I was sad to see the beautiful smile from before go.

"Um… yes… I guess I am?" I answered confused, because honestly the question didn't make sense, of all the question he could have asked why…

"Oh no" the prince continued seeing my confused face "I was asking because you left so suddenly on the night of the ball, I thought maybe I did something wrong?"

He thought he did something wrong, the prince? "No. No I'm sorry it wasn't you, I'm sorry I had to be somewhere… it's, it's a long story…"

His beautiful smile returned "well" he breathed, "we have a lot of time." His expression suddenly because confused again, it was really interesting to watch his facial expressions they were constantly changing but always genuine. "I have one more question…"

"And what's that?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh" I giggled at the ridiculous fact that I loved him and I was pretty sure he loved me and he didn't even know his name "My name is Cinderella"

"Well Cinderella" he said, moving in closer "you forgot this" his lips met mine and I kissed him back, yes I was pretty sure he loved me back.

**A/N: DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW! xx :D**


End file.
